Love and Understanding (Unfinished)
by KonekoNiciSanne
Summary: Hariel Baratheon needs a husband and her father has invited allies to meet his lovely daughter. Hariel/Jon One-shot not completed. Next chapter will be out in the next two weeks, as soon as I have a way of cutting 29 pages into two halves.
1. Chapter 1

This is not a finished work, I will try to finish this when my muse will allow it I hate writer's block _ Just don't judge it too harshly it will be changed when I am done with the story and small rewrites will happen. The inspiration was of course from you all who loved my Rhaegar one-shot. Ella, I hope you enjoy this as well, it is not Rhaegar but hopefully, it is okay that it focuses on Jon.

* * *

When Hariel Baratheon was born everyone in Storm's End celebrated, she was the firstborn daughter of Lord Robert Baratheon and his wife Cersei, and therefore she was proving that the Baratheon name would be strong with a viable heir. The nurse who was employed to take care of the baby was heard whispering to one of the guards that young Hariel was too silent, almost seemed to know what was said and had old eyes. She also had a birthmark on her hip, a round ring with a triangle divided by a line, Robert had ordered many seers and Maesters to look at her mark, to interpret the only ones who had understood a bit were a man from the House of Black and White from Braavos who proclaimed that the mark was a sign of her alignment with Death, needless to say Robert threw the man out and forbid anyone to speak of this as he couldn't bear the thought of Death associated with his small precious daughter. Rumors flew but with time they were forgotten by all, Hariel was after all such a sweet and lively girl she was not close to death.

Ever since she was a small girl she had had dreams, they were clear like her memories.

The dreams were distant and strange the first one had been the happiest dream of them all, she had been sitting on a rug on the floor with a man who's laughing gray eyes and barking laughter filled her with happiness, he had called her "Harry", "Prongslet" and "Pup" and she had loved him like a father. She had also noticed that in all her dreams she was a boy called Harry.

There was magic in those dreams, wands, spells and duels that surpassed every joust she had seen. Harry hadn't known he was a wizard, he had learned that by his eleventh birthday from a giant man named Hagrid. Harry had beaten a three-headed dog, a murderous plant, flying keys, a giant chess set and potions with the help if his friends, Ron and Hermione, Harry arrived in a room with a teacher the man had the evil man that killed Harry's parents on the back of his head like a parasite. Those dreams had made Hariel's skin crawl, second year Harry had beaten Tom Riddle in a chamber that was supposed to be a legend, saving a young girl Ginny from death and killing a giant snake. Perhaps that was why she could talk to snakes? But Harry couldn't be her, could he?

In third year Harry was betrayed by a man named Dumbledore who knew that Sirius was innocent. Sirius was the man who called Harry "Pup", he was forced to flee even when a powerful man as Dumbledore knew who was guilty. Harry was almost killed by dementors, evil beings that she never wanted to encounter. Fourth year they forced poor Harry to compete in a tournament for adults, seeing Voldemort return after a friend was killed.

Harry was chased by the madman Voldemort, she shivered at the thought, the snake-like evil man made her skin crawl and she hated him for taking Harry's parents and his chance of happiness from him. She was with Harry through the perils as he ran, fought and eventually defeated the madman and she felt as if she had done it with him. Harry had died when he had defeated Voldemort and something happened with the things Harry had collected the ring, wand and cloak. He had become the Master of Death, powerful enough to stop death and prevent aging if he wanted, but Harry wanted a normal life. He would still do his duties as the Master of Death but he would go to death as an old friend as his ancestor did before him.

Harry had two friends Hermione and Ron they were the best of friends even though the red-headed Ron deserted Harry so many times and Harry should have known better than to trust someone as fickle as that. Just last night she had had another dream, Harry had gone to Ron to tell him about his new responsibility as the Master of Death, Ron had strangled Harry without even hesitating. Claiming that Harry was evil and all would be well when Harry was gone. Harry had died because he trusted his friend, Hariel had shivered when she woke up and she could almost feel the hands around her neck. She had never told anyone about her dreams or how she felt like Harry was her and she was Harry, people would think her crazy.

Hariel grew up in Storm's End and she loved playing in the garden with her guards, nurses and everyone else she could find, she was a happy child when her laughter rang through the halls it caused those who heard it, smile and her intelligence and grace was also a prominent feature in the gossip the servants whispered to each other.

Her father Robert was a strong man who loved his little daughter, he enjoyed the times when the little girl would ask him questions and beg him to tell her of battle and the warriors. Hariel's favorite stories were of the Targaryen kings and queens, riders of dragons and heroes that conquered the realm and made it their own. She also loved to hear the stories of Baratheon heroes and warriors, after many of those stories she was often seen running through Storm's End yelling "Ours is the Fury!", fighting invisible enemies.

Robert allowed her after many hours of begging to begin archery lessons so she could protect herself, her tutor was impressed with the young girls tenacity and he enjoyed teaching her. She got her own bow when she turned eight and from then she only got better her new bow was a birthday gift from her tutor as she turned 13.

Hariel learned early on that her mother did not like her; Cersei never spent a moment alone with her daughter she called the nurse to take the child away if she was to be in the same room as the child.

Hariel had one brother a bastard named Gendry he was a year younger than Hariel, he and his mother moved into Storm's End and Robert treated them as family, Hariel looked like her mother with her small slim body, she had long straight black hair like her father's, she had emerald green eyes from her mother and she had golden skin, Gendry had their fathers bearing he was tall and strong, had black hair and a strong will.

Cersei hated Gendry and his mother Myra, she made sure to make life more difficult than ever for Gendry and she made Myra work from dawn to sunset every day. Hariel suspected that it was because Gendry was proof of Cersei's failure to give Robert a boy and an heir, but then again Hariel had never known her parents to have the same room or even sleep in the same chamber so it was no wonder that Cersei didn't get pregnant.

Hariel, on the other hand, loved her brother dearly and loved when he had time to walk with her, Hariel even loved Lady Myra who was a beautiful and sweet woman with blonde hair and blue eyes she told the best stories to the two children and when they got older it was her who told Hariel about what happens between the sheets in a marriage bed.

This day they were getting visitors the Starks were coming from the north and the royal family would be arriving from the capital, Hariel knew why they were invited her father needed to get closer ties with their allies and what better way than to make them family?

"Hariel are you awake?" her maid Rose knocked on the door.

"I am up Rose," The door opened and Rose marched inside and began directing servants to fill a bath and Rose turned and pulled open the chest and searched for a perfect dress, "Good morning Rose, Is my father awake?"

"He is, Hariel; he wants you to be down as soon as possible the Starks will arrive soon," Rose said distractedly.

The servants left and she got into the bath while humming she washed, "Do you think that one of them will choose me?"

Rose turned startled, "Why wouldn't any man find you beautiful?" Rose asked while she shook out a dress, "You would be a boon to any Lord, Hariel."

"But would he love me?"

"Hariel," Rose was twenty and had been with her for many years, she had been Hariels best friend and confidant ever since she joined the household, "You know that you are bound to be married to a man of your father's choosing, only our King married for love."

Yes, their king, King Rhaegar had married Elia Martell as she was the only girl with a noble enough bloodline she had given birth to Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon but she had gotten so sick and frail that she passed away shortly after the birth of Aegon. Rhaegar had by then become the king of Westeros and he wanted a new wife and he found her in Lyanna Stark, they married for love and had one son Prince Jon.

Hariel sighed, "I know but if he would love me I could bear it better."

"Be not afraid of the night dear Hariel, the dawn will come. Your father will chose a good man for you." Rose helped her stand, together Hariel got dressed in a blue dress with a gold belt, she had a bracelet on with yellow diamonds set into silver her necklace also held a yellow diamond marquise cut with a delicate silver chain. They let her hair trail down her back freely but they braided her hair away from her face.

She smiled and turned around for Rose, "Will Father be pleased?" Hariel asked.

"He will be most pleased, remember your shoes," Rose said with a smile Hariel was known to run through Storm's End barefoot, when she ran through the woods barefoot without leaving a trace people said that she moved like a deer through the woods, Rose laughed as Hariel put on one shoe without sitting down and almost toppled over.

Hariel stood by her father's right side, Cersei was on his left her hand rested on Robert's arm, Gendry was standing beside Hariel dressed in his finest black shirt with the yellow crest on his chest. They were waiting and suddenly the Starks were in sight riding towards them, Hariel noticed Lord Eddard Stark riding at the head of the travelers, he had brown hair, gray eyes and seemed like a somber man her father had said that some called him the Quiet Wolf it suited him. They dismounted and Hariel noticed three young men, the Stark heir Robb, his younger brother Bran and their foster brother Theon Greyjoy, Robb were a possible candidate for her hand he was different from his father he had reddish-brown hair and blue eyes, he seemed like he smiled a lot and Hariel was secretly glad for that. They had their sister with them Sansa, she was a girl with auburn hair, wide blue eyes and she seemed very delicate.

"Ned!" Robert greeted his friend with a handshake and a brotherly hug.

"Robert!" Ned nodded, "Good to see you, friend."

"How was the travel?"

"Good for the most part, we encountered a small rainstorm but nothing severe," Ned smirked.

"My wife Lady Cersei." Robert introduced, Ned bowed and kissed her hand, "My daughter Hariel and son Gendry." Robert gestured to his children.

Hariel curtsied, "Lord Stark."

Gendry bowed, "Lord Stark welcome to Storm's End."

"Thank you both, my children," Ned gestured and they stepped forward, "Robb, Theon, Bran, and Sansa." They all bowed and curtsied as every young noble had been taught.

"Welcome to Storm's End, I hope you will find comforts in our humble home," Cersei said with a poisonous smile, she hated the Starks because Lyanna had stolen Rhaegar from Cersei when Elia died.

Hariel felt like rolling her eyes but she refrained barely, with the welcome over, for now, she was free until the royal family arrived. She moved over to a shaded place and sat down on the bench placed there for just this purpose; Rose was there immediately and gave her a book. "Thank you, Rose."

She was reading about Aegon the Conqueror she loved reading about heroes and their great battles, "You read too much."

"And you don't read nearly enough Gendry, please go away." She answered without looking up.

"Come on sister, we have new guests, strangers, it is so rare that we see other people here don't you want to get to know them?"

"No."

"Why not?" Gendry took her book and held it above his head.

"Gendry! Give me my book!" Hariel jumped after it, "And you know why!"

"Tell me?" Gendry smiled charmingly and she sighed while sitting down again.

"You know I will be sold to the one father can make the best agreement with, I feel like a piece of meat that will be sold to the highest bidder. A slave sold to a master that will control my life and my destiny." Hariel looked down and Gendry placed the book beside her while he kneeled before her.

"You are my sister," He took her hands and made her look at him, "You are Hariel Baratheon, half deer half lion, any man trying to control you or force you to anything will have me, our father, house Baratheon and Lannister to deal with. You are not a slave and if your future husband treats you like that I will kill him."

"Ours is the Fury." She laughed, "You have to be careful brother, our tempers are our downfall."

"Yes, now will you come and meet the Starks with me?"

Hariel smiled, "Fine let's go before I regret it."

Gendry offered his arm to her and together they made their way inside, Gendry steered them towards Sansa "Aha! Now I know why you needed me to come with you." Hariel whispered.

"Shut up!" Gendry hissed back.

"Miss Stark." Hariel greeted the girl pleasantly.

She looked up and smiled sweetly "Hello."

"I'm Hariel and this is my brother Gendry, we are pleased to make your acquaintance."

"It's nice to meet you both as well call me Sansa please."

"Well, Sansa what do you think of Storm's End?" Hariel asked as Gendry seemed to be tongue-tied.

"It is very warm, the sea seems so wild here and the wind is also harsh, but it doesn't seem to touch anywhere in this castle," Sansa said.

Gendry laughed and seemed to find his words, "It's called Storm's End for a reason Sansa."

Sansa blushed and seemed embarrassed, Hariel elbowed him harshly, "What my brother is trying to say is that Storm's End is always surrounded by winds but the castle is constructed so well that they hardly touch us. And don't mind Gendry he is just trying to be funny, you are doing fine."

Sansa seemed relieved, "I'm just so worried that will seem ignorant or silly, just a naïve northern girl."

"No!" Gendry seemed to be shocked by the volume of his own voice, "I don't think you are naïve you just haven't been this far south before."

"We have never traveled to the north, what's it like there?" Hariel asked curiously.

"Cold, at night the sky can be so clear that all the stars seem to be close enough to touch them. Snow can fall at any time and children enjoy playing in the snow." Sansa explained.

"So it's very cold?" Gendry asked.

"No father says that when winter arrives it will get much colder and summer is not cold." Sansa laughed, "Winter is Coming."

Hariel smiled and saw her father wave her over, "Excuse me, Sansa, Gendry father is calling me." Gendry smiled.

She made her way towards her father and Lord Stark, "Father, Lord Stark." She curtsied.

Eddard looked at her and she waited for his approval or dismissal, "Hariel,"

"Thank you daughter." Robert dismissed her and she walked away from them they were both soon in a deep discussion.

"Lady Hariel?" a small voice asked.

"Yes?" She turned and saw Bran Stark behind her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you have anywhere to go?"

Hariel paused for a second before she understood, Bran was being overlooked in this company and the servants were busy, "Just a second Bran." Hariel waved once and a servant was beside her immediately, "Young Master Stark needs your help, make sure that someone is nearby to help him to get whatever he needs, he is, after all, a guest." Hariel ordered gently.

Bran whispered to the servant who nodded and led him away, "Thank you."

Hariel startled and turned to see Robb behind her his kind blue eyes twinkled mischievously, "Master Stark."

"Thank you for helping my brother, call me Robb please." Robb smiled charmingly.

"You are welcome Robb, and you can call me Hariel. He is very sweet." She smiled.

"He is sweet but a troublemaker, we need to keep an eye on him all the time." Robb laughed.

She smiled he had a pleasant laugh, "And were you any different at his age?"

Robb shook his head ruefully, "No I suppose I was worse with no older siblings to control me."

"Then it is good that Bran has an older brother so willing to –" She was interrupted by a servant announcing the royal family, everyone walked out to greet them.

They arrived on dragons: King Rhaegar, white-blonde hair whipping around his handsome face and purple eyes that drew women to him, on the biggest red dragon with his wife Lyanna, brown hair, a small delicate woman and the ice-grey eyes that Lord Stark had, the second dragon a black one landed with Daenerys, the kings wild sister with roughly the same looks as her brother she was rumored to be married to a Dothraki Khal, and Rhaenys dark hair, golden skin, and dark eyes she looked like her mother Elia Martell a Dornish graceful lady. The last dragon golden colored landed with a thud and a young man dismounted with some elegance this was Prince Jon, brown haired and purple eyed he had the best features from both of his parents.

"Welcome to our humble home King Rhaegar, Queen Lyanna," Robert said with a bow, that every single person in the courtyard copied.

"Thank you Lord Baratheon, thank you for inviting us." Rhaegar said as he looked over the crowd, "I look forward to seeing Storm's End again and talking with you."

"King Rhaegar." Eddard bowed as was custom and as he rose he smiled, "Brother, sister."

Lyanna had no intention of following normal etiquette, "Brother!" she hugged Eddard close.

"My wife Cersei," Robert tried to get the introduction back on track, "And my children Hariel and Gendry."

Hariel found herself the sole focus of those Targaryen purple eyes as she curtsied, "Your majesty."

Rhaegar seemed to judge her and nodded briefly she almost sighed in relief that he was satisfied with her appearance, "And this is my family, my sister Daenerys, daughter Rhaenys and son Jon." This introduction was mostly just to follow tradition everyone knew who they were.

"My is that little Sansa!" Lyanna gasped, "You have grown so much and into a beautiful young lady."

"Thank you, Aunt Lyanna." Sansa said with a blush as everyone's attention was drawn to her, "It is nice to see you again."

"Oh, sweet girl come let's talk." Lyanna linked their arms and dragged Sansa away.

"She keeps me on my toes!" Rhaegar laughed and proceeded to enter the castle, everyone made their way to the great hall where they all could dine.

Hariel decided to wait for the crowds to thin out before she entered, she knew no one would take her seat. She hummed silently while she waited and was disturbed by a low cough, "Excuse me?"

She looked up and saw purple eyes looking at her, "Your Highness." She curtsied to the prince.

"Can I escort you into the hall? That is why we are here, isn't it? To find a possible wife or husband." Jon said as he smiled grimly.

"I don't know why you are here your highness, I know that I live here and as it is my home it is customary to be in one's home." She couldn't stop herself even if she wanted to, "If you offered out of politeness I will gladly accept your arm, but if you offered out of obligation I would rather not let you escort me."

Jon laughed, "I would like to escort you into the hall Lady Hariel if you would allow me the honor."

She smiled perhaps he wasn't so bad; "I would like that, your highness."

Together they walked into the hall and she noticed Robb glaring at Jon from his place as Jon had a place closer to her than Robb had, she also noticed Lyanna's eyes narrowing when she spotted them. Jon pulled out her chair for her and she smiled, "Thank you, your highness."

"Jon please Lady Hariel." He smiled.

"Only if you call me Hariel." She offered back.

"Deal." He laughed and went to his own chair.

* * *

Dinner went by and as night fell most of their guests retired to their rooms, Hariel wanted to run and get out into the air she felt like she had been cooped up inside and she took off her shoes and Rose just picked them up and let her run outside.

She breathed deeply as the wind hit her face she felt relaxed for the first time that day, "Oh how I wish I was a simple girl." She whispered to the wind.

"Do you?" a voice questioned and Daenerys Targaryen was walking towards her, "A simple girl has no freedom at all."

"But to be cooped up inside and being polite to everyone is so tedious when I just want to go outside and run." She explained to the princess who smiled.

"You would fit in well with the Dothraki."

"So it's true?" Hariel asked curiously, "You are married to a Dothraki Khal?"

"No," Daenerys laughed, "at least not yet. He needs to chase me some more before I give in."

"What is his name?" Hariel smiled, "Are they as wild as the rumors say?"

The princess seemed genuinely surprised at the question, "His name is Khal Drogo, they are not like us, they are freer in a sense when they react and how they travel they are nomads, they appreciate the simple life they price water and their horses higher than gold and only have what they need. There are no houses or wealth problems, they honor their warriors and their braids tell people how good a warrior they are."

"Braids?"

"Yes, the length of their braid shows if they have been bested in combat, they cut their hair if they lose a battle and then everyone can see if you are a great warrior."

"So if they do not have a city, where do they come together?"

"They have a city just one Vaes Dothrak, it's where the different Khalasars gather, no one is allowed to wear a blade as it is forbidden to shed a free man's blood in the city and it is ruled by the Dosh Khaleen the wives of former Khals. The Dothraki are very skilled in combat on a horse and they ride every day. They are where I feel most at home beside the Red Keep."

"They sound fascinating if only I could meet them." Hariel sighed.

"Why can't you?" Daenerys asked her eyes were fixed on Hariel's.

"I am to be married to a man of my father's choosing, why do you think he invited your family and the Starks? To make a proper agreement and then I will be ruled by the man who gets me until I die it's a woman's lot in life."

The princess scoffed, "Women can choose for themselves why should you be trapped in a marriage you don't want if you want to be free? Just run away and see the world who would stop you?"

Hariel laughed humorlessly, "I am a Baratheon and my mother is a Lannister, both families would hunt me down before they let me go anywhere." She turned in a circle, "I have seen nothing except this place and my father wants me to make a good marriage so I can be of use to him."

"Aren't you your father's heir?"

"Oh no Gendry is accepted and my father's heir despite my mother's many attempts of ruining his reputation and killing him. He is proof of her only failure, to bring a son into this world, that my father accepted him as his proper heir rubs her the wrong way, so in the grand scheme of things I am not so important."

Daenerys smiled, "I like you Hariel Baratheon, I wish you luck and hope that your future husband knows what he is getting. I think you would be wonderful on a horse with the Dothraki."

"Would you teach me, your highness? Father didn't see the point in me learning to ride but if a princess offers to teach me he would have to agree." Hariel asked with a pleading look.

"Sure why not? But you must call me Dany all my friends do and we will be friends I feel it in my soul."

"Okay, Dany I would love to be your friend." Hariel smiled and together they walked back into the castle.

* * *

The next day Hariel started her lessons, after a thorough dressing down from Daenerys and Rhaegar Robert had agreed that his daughter could learn to ride if she wished to learn. Dany was an excellent teacher she was sweet and quick to correct Hariel whenever she began making mistakes. She dismounted and Dany laughed as she almost fell on her butt, "You will be sore the first few times it will take time before you are used to it."

"Thank you, Dany that is not helpful advice." She whined, "This hurts."

"I know I felt the same when I was traveling with the Khalasar, they ride all day we have only been riding for an hour so I went easy on you." Dany smiled and helped her walk it out.

"How did you cope?"

"I didn't cope at all, I was like Drogon on a bad day, hissing, clawing and biting everyone's head off."

She laughed when she imagined the fragile Dany behaving like an angry dragon, "So his name is Drogon?"

"Yes, my dragons name is Drogon." Dany smiled at the thought of her dragon, "Rhaegar rides on Balerion and Jon rides on Sunfyre."

"Does your family have other dragons?"

"There is one more, Viserion named after our brother Viserys who died at a young age. He is big, green and is very strong." Dany smiled, "He belongs to Aegon."

Hariel smiled, "It must be amazing to have such a bond with a dragon."

"It is but they are very dangerous, Rhaenys does not have a dragon she burns."

"Oh but she is a Targaryen, isn't she?"

"Yes she is, but she is more a Martell than a Targaryen. She will never fully be a dragon, Rhaegar is tough on her because of her weakness to fire and he plans to marry her to Loras Tyrell."

"Better her, than me I would have killed him in our marriage bed." Hariel muttered before she looked up shocked that her mouth had run away with her again, "Not that there is anything wrong with him he is just utterly useless and I heard he was more interested in men."

"I know, if not for Lady Olenna the Tyrells would have been much worse off." Dany smiled, "She is called the Queen of Thorns but she is a formidable woman."

"Yes I know I have met her once, she said and I quote "You are far too good for Loras, find a proper man to marry instead and change the world," she smiled at me and then they left. Father was furious he thought I had displeased her on purpose."

"I can imagine, as for your situation I know that Lyanna is promoting Sansa as a possible bride for Jon. She is rather angry that Rhaegar is even considering you." Dany said bluntly as they began leading the horses back to the stables.

"So Lyanna doesn't like me?" Hariel worried if her father was slighted because of Lyanna it would reflect on her that she had not made herself agreeable to the Queen.

"No, but she is a wolf and rather boringly fixated on the north, she never feels home in the Red Keep and she wants the north to come to her." Dany sighed, "Sansa is not nearly strong enough to manage a dragon. Too fishy for my tastes although your brother seems taken with her."

"He is I have never seen him interested in a woman before so she is very special," Hariel whispered as the stable hands came and took the leads from them.

"Perhaps we should disrupt Lyanna's plans a bit." Dany hummed, "We can push Sansa towards Gendry, they would be a fine match and the little fish could swim in a warmer stream. Come now little deer lets plan for a while."

Hariel laughed, "My brother will love you forever if Sansa makes him her choice."

Dany nodded, "And with him married you can come with me and ride with the Dothraki, I think you would love it."

Hariel smiled and imagined a life where she would ride every day and never worry about status or money. It would be wonderful but she also knew that her father would not let her go; it could only stay a dream just like her dreams of Harry.

* * *

Jon Targaryen was the first born and only child of the king's marriage to Lady Lyanna Stark, when he was born he had looked so much like a Stark that many people worried about the Targaryen bloodline and if he could withstand fire. He had been tested by fire only a few days old, his hand had been held over a flame and Jon had not reacted to the warmth nor had he burned.

He was his father's son he loved his siblings and his Aunt Dany who were there when he grew up. His Grandmother the formidable Rhaella had been a great influence on Jon, she had told him stories of the great wars of the past and his Targaryen bloodline. Her gentle voice had been one of his most prominent childhood memories, she instructed him to behave like a prince and she made sure that he would never sully the Targaryen name.

Rhaegar had followed his father's view on how to take care of the royal children, he let the nurses have them until they turned 7, then he would greet them each morning and each evening.

He was a distant figure in Jon's world and then Jon had become twelve and his world had changed completely, Viserys Jon's uncle and one of the last Targaryen's died from a fever and Aegon was sickly and had been sickly since he was very young, but his health had deteriorated rapidly by then and Jon began spending more time with his father, to prepare him for the eventuality that Aegon would die and Jon would be the heir to the throne.

Now Jon was fifteen and had taken on many of the duties his brother should have carried, but Aegon was now so weak that he could not even leave the Red Keep. No one but the royal family and some selected maesters knew how bad Aegon's health was and now Jon was here in Storm's End to see if he could find a bride.

His mother had all but thrown Sansa Stark at him, but if Jon was honest with himself he was not interested in Sansa she was boring for a lack of a better word, she was like most women content with sowing, gossiping and dressing up. Jon had seen a dozen other girls who were like that, Robert Baratheon wanted him to marry his daughter Hariel. Hariel was different, where Dany had scoffed at the thought of Sansa she laughed with Hariel and seemed more accepting, Hariel didn't want anything she wanted to be free or that was what Dany had told him.

Jon wasn't sure what to make of Hariel, she loved to read and spend many hours sitting in the garden with her book alone, she was always barefoot when she could get away with it, she was polite and graceful and then she challenged everyone when they dared to claim that she was only a girl and should stay out of the men's business. She was hotheaded and fierce but gentle and sweet towards everyone, her eyes showed her emotions and her smile could be both real, calm, fake and vicious, he had seen her smile with viciousness at a man who had dismissed her and before anyone could stop her she had degraded him so much that all the women giggled at the insults to his manhood and the size of his courage. She was very interesting.

She had been out riding with Dany and together the two girls laughed as they walked towards the castle, it was rare that Dany wanted to be with other girls she found them stupid and boring but Hariel had managed to capture her interest and keep it.

"Well my son, what do you think?"

"Hmm," Jon looked at his mother, "What do I think of what mother?"

"Of Sansa of course, your father thinks you can find a better match I think she is the perfect match, what do you think?" Lyanna smiled sweetly, Jon knew what she wanted to hear but this was to be the woman he married and stayed with the rest of his life.

Rhaella had told him, before she passed away, that she had never wanted to be queen and had not been the right one for that role and if she had had a choice she would have told Aerys that he should choose another. A good Queen brought the people to the king's heart and a weak queen made the king weak if Jon became the king he would not have a weak wife.

"I don't care much for Lady Sansa, she is sweet but naïve and knows nothing of the realm nor does she care for anything remotely pertaining to the outside world."

"How can you say that?!" Lyanna gasped while Rhaegar nodded he agreed with his son, Sansa seemed to be content just staying in one place and taking care of a home, a queen needed to travel with her husband and care about all the people in Westeros.

"She would not be a fit queen if Aegon, the Gods forbid, died I would make my wife a queen and she have to be strong enough to fit that role," Jon said just stating the facts, while he prayed that Aegon would get well and take the throne instead.

"She is a wolf, of course, she is strong enough!" Lyanna protested.

"She is a bloody fish for the Sevens sake!" They all turned to Dany, who had just walked into their rooms, when she said that, "What? You all know I am right, she is more a Tully than a Stark."

"What about Lady Hariel?" Rhaegar asked and Lyanna glared at him.

"She is weak a little deer." Lyanna waved her hand dismissively.

Rhaegar sighed his wife was adamant that they chose Sansa, Jon felt like rolling his eyes.

"I like her." Dany commented, "She is intelligent, graceful and thoughtful she also has a backbone ready to stand for what she believes, something that Sansa does not do at all she is so accommodating and sweet that she wants to please everyone, she could never rule."

"My son what do you think of Hariel?" Rhaegar asked Jon, Jon had been introduced to many women, Margaery Tyrell, Elinor Tyrell, Meera Reed, Zia Frey, Serra Frey and a whole lot of other women had been presented and Jon had refused them all.

"I think she is different and strong, but I have not spoken much with her."

"Then spend some time with her, I know that young Robb has tried on more on one occasion to speak to her alone, he is adamant in his pursuit of her," Dany growled and Jon smiled she always said things as they were.

"I don't know how" Jon admitted.

"How about you take her riding tomorrow and I take the dragons for a flight, then you can talk to her," Dany suggested.

"Thank you Dany" Jon answered Lyanna huffed and crossed her arms she was not happy about this.

Jon waited the next day for Hariel he knew he was a bit early but it was only polite, Hariel appeared and smiled as she saw Jon, "Where is Dany?"

"She had to take the dragons out flying today," Jon explained, "She wanted me to take you riding if you allowed it of course."

She looked at him with those green eyes, "I would like that Jon."

They mounted their horses and together they rode out of the castle and Jon began relaxing when their silence was companionable instead of awkward, "Is it always windy here?" He decided that he needed to begin their talk somehow.

"Yes, almost all the time, but in summer it is a blessing as the days are very hot, we normally eat outside if the nights are especially hot." She smiled, "Tell me about the Red Keep, is it big and is the view really spectacular?"

Jon laughed, "The Red Keep is big and the view is good but I think the view from a dragon's back is better."

"Of course," she said drily, "I imagine it must be wonderful to fly, free and without worries." She sighed dreamily.

"Yes, it is quite freeing." They fell silent again.

"Jon is a strange name for a prince of the Targaryen house, why did you get that name?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"I have a Targaryen name my second name is Jon as my mother wanted, my first name is Daeron but everyone just uses Jon."

"Oh, I like the name Daeron, it's more royal sounding." Hariel laughed as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Thank you," Jon smiled she was easy to talk to, "What do you like doing?"

She laughed, "I like to read books, about anything really it only has to be interesting, I like to run through the forest and go barefoot even if my father disapproves and the septa's almost faint when they see it. And I like to tease my brother or sit with Lady Myra just listening to her stories." She sighed, "It's not terribly exciting but it's how I like it."

"It sounds nice, comfortable. What if you get married what will you do as a Lady of another house?"

She sighed, "I would do as my station acquired, learning what the normal procedures are in my new home, run the household, get a few children and dream about the world. I hope that my future husband will be kind enough to let me keep my books and let me be at least a little bit free."

Jon looked at her posture she seemed so defeated as if the thought of being under another's rule would kill her, "I'm sorry." Jon said

"No don't be," She smiled bitterly, "This is how the world is for women why should I be any different?"

"But don't you have a choice?"

"A choice? No, I will marry who my father wants me to marry, the one who can bring the highest bride price and the greatest title and I will make it work." She seemed to gain some strength and nodded, "I will make my life the best it can be with the husband that will be chosen for me. I will bring honor to his house no matter what."

"That is terrible." He murmured and she smiled briefly at him, "Perhaps it could change?"

"Perhaps, but I will be caught in a marriage long before it can change." She laughed, "By the Gods we are depressing!"

He laughed as well, "You know what they say: Misery loves company."

"It's true for us." They moved on to easier topics, and their ride was pleasant and together they formed the beginning of a friendship.

* * *

When they returned Jon was pulled away by the other boys to train and Hariel knew she was expected by the septa and the Princesses, she changed in her room to a soft golden dress and walked to the sitting room where the women would be.

"I so love this color and it would look good on you too dear Sansa," Lyanna said while she placed a Targaryen red colored dress by Sansa so she could judge her against the colors.

"Thank you Aunt Lyanna, but I am not a Targaryen I am a Stark." Sansa smiled sweetly and pressed the dress back into Lyanna's hands.

"Hello, Sansa!" Hariel smiled as she sat beside the red-head.

"Hello, Hariel, did you have a fun ride?" Sansa smiled as she continued to do her needlepoint.

"Yes it was very nice," Hariel found her knitting, the only thing she enjoyed when it came to making clothes, "How about you I heard Gendry took you for a walk in the garden?"

Sansa brightened and her blue eyes sparkled, "I enjoyed myself very much your brother is so sweet."

"I am happy to hear that you enjoyed yourself," Dany caught Hariel's eyes and they smiled when Lyanna huffed, "Did the dragons get rid of some energy?"

"Yes, they needed a good flight, thank you for being so understanding and allowing Jon to join you instead." Dany said with a small smirk, "Dear Lyanna you are ruining the fine fabric if you continue to clench your hands in it."

"I know," Lyanna struggled to calm down at Dany's words and began asking Sansa about her opinions and if she wanted to go with Lyanna to the Red Keep.

Dany rolled her eyes and Hariel stifled a laugh, they looked at each other before Dany nodded and stood, "I think I want to take a walk, I have been sitting still for too long. Do you want to join me Hariel, Sansa?"

"Oh yes," Sansa answered as she looked relieved to get away from Lyanna for a while.

"Yes, that would be nice." Hariel smiled they packed away their work and together the three walked outside.

"Let's see what the boys are doing," Dany said with a smile.

Sansa blushed, "We can't it would not be proper!"

"Of course we can!" Dany said, "Show the way little deer."

Hariel laughed and showed them the way to the training yard, Bran was being instructed on how to shoot with a bow and he was struggling with Robb's tutoring.

Hariel smiled and walked towards them Jon wanted to stop her but Gendry put a hand on the Prince's arm so he wouldn't interfere, "She is excellent with a bow, don't worry she will not be harmed or harm anyone she is better than most men with her bow."

"Robb let me?" she asked and Robb stepped back in surprise, "Now Bran just let your arms rest for a bit," Bran lowered the bow, "your stance is good, close your eyes and just breathe for a few minutes, your breathing should be steady and calm. Imagine the target and focus in the center, now open your eyes and aim, good now relax your arms look down the arrow and focus on the target. Breathe in and release the arrow."

Bran released the arrow and it flew towards the target hitting slightly off center, "I did it!" Bran cheered.

"Well done Bran." Hariel praised, "Now try again this time just focus on the target drown everything else out."

Bran did as she asked and again he hit the center more towards the middle than before, "Thank you Lady Hariel!"

"Don't worry about it Bran, you are the one that did it just believe in yourself and you will be great," Hariel said and returned to the girls, they sat and watched as the boys tried to outdo each other.

Jon and Robb practiced with the swords and when Robb commented on Jon's footwork, Jon challenged him to a duel.

Sansa gasped, "No!"

"This will be good!" Dany smiled and leaned forward.

"Don't worry; Sansa Gendry will make sure they do not hurt each other." Hariel comforted her gently.

The boys clashed together swords singing, Robb was stronger than Jon but Jon moved like the wind around Robb's rock. Jon moved a lot he was detecting Robb's weaknesses and waiting for an opportunity to strike, Dany laughed, "Robb is finished, Jon has him now."

"Really?" Sansa looked at the boys.

"Yes look how Jon is drawing him closer and how he seems to be deflecting every attack despite seeming to be on the run." Dany explained, "And now he will make his move Robb is being too confident and more likely to show his openings."

True to Dany's prediction Robb made a move to attack Jon's left side and Jon retaliated by evading and kicking the back of Robb's knees, Robb collapsed and Jon placed his sword under Robb's chin, "That was a good workout, you have to take care not to be too confident even if your opponent is retreating." Jon said with a big smile, "But you are good."

"Thank you," Robb took Jon's offered hand and rose, "You were also good my prince."

Jon laughed, Hariel smiled she knew of a book Jon would enjoy reading, a book that described the different fighting styles from the Free Cities, Rose could find it for her.

* * *

"JON! JON!" Lyanna's voice rung through the halls of the Red Keep three months later, just five weeks after they left Storm's End, "Is it true?" she hissed.

Jon looked up from his book "Is what true mother?"

"That you have offered to attend that bastard's marriage to Sansa?!" she was almost spitting fire.

"I have offered to attend to the next Lord of house Baratheon's wedding to Lady Sansa Stark. We are after all their family." Jon had tired of his mother's nagging she wanted him to marry Sansa and no matter how many times he said no she still kept on nagging him.

"You cannot be serious! Sansa deserves better than that bastard!"

"Sansa is happy Gendry loves her and together they are a fine match." Jon sighed.

"But she is of much nobler blood than –"

" _Be quiet Lyanna!_ " Rhaegar's voice cut through her argument, "We are going to the wedding and you will be happy, smiling and wish the future Lord and Lady the very best, and if I hear any more poisonous words about the young lord leave your lips, I will personally sew them shut! Do you understand?!"

"But Rhaegar he –"

"I said do you understand?" Rhaegar stared his wife down.

"Yes, Rhaegar." She bowed her head.

"Good, now leave us I need to speak to Jon alone." Lyanna nodded and left the room.

"Thank you father, I don't know how much longer I could have stayed polite towards her." Jon closed the book he was reading to give his father his full attention.

"She was so different before," Rhaegar sighed, "now my son I have grave news Aegon is not getting better and the maester has said that he only believes that Aegon will live for a few weeks more before he will pass away."

Jon looked down he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, "There is nothing to be done then?"

Rhaegar had tears in his eyes, "No, he is just too weak. I promised Elia I would take care of them."

"And you have father, Rhaenys, Aegon and I could not be happier. Elia was not very strong and Aegon suffered when she birthed him, she passed away but thanks to you Aegon survived and you gave everything to make him stronger you found every healer and maester that knew the smallest bit of healing. This is not your fault." Jon assured his father.

"Mother said I was mad when I married your mother, but you are proof that a wolf and a dragon can make a strong child." Rhaegar smiled, "You need to bear your brother's weight, become my true heir and I must urge you to marry. You must show that we have a strong house with heirs."

"I know father, I will do what our realm wants me to do. I will take the responsibility and become the crown prince." Jon promised his father.

Jon picked up the book he was reading, "That is not a book I recognize." Rhaegar remarked.

"No, it's not, Hariel sent it to me she said that all people should read it." Jon handed him the book.

" _Noble Houses of the Seven Kingdoms_ " he read the title, "Everyone knows this."

"I thought so too but this book describes traditions, lore, and differences between the different houses." Jon smiled, "It is very different but also very helpful."

"I wonder why we don't have this book here." Rhaegar mused.

"Look who wrote it then you might understand why," Jon said.

" _Robin Waters_ , I see."

"Perhaps we should not scorn people based on their birth, they should instead be judged by their deeds," Jon suggested with a small smile.

"Yes we should, does she send you many things?" Rhaegar asked his son.

"No she gave me a book after the day I sparred with Robb, and then she sent this to me as a reminder that I could be a different prince if I just remember the houses differences."

"Do you want to come with me to see Aegon?" Rhaegar asked.

Jon nodded, "Of course, let me get Rhaenys as well."

Aegon was laying in bed, sweaty and weak, "Brother?" Jon asked as they sat beside his bed.

"Daeron," Aegon whispered, "How is the realm?"

Rhaenys answered her brother with tears in her eyes, "The realm secure and stable, peace reigns and summer is still over us."

"Thank you Rhae," She brushed some of the white-blond hair away from his face, "I know I haven't got long, Daeron do you have a woman in mind?"

"Perhaps dear brother, but you should concentrate on getting better," Jon said.

"No Daeron." Aegon sighed, "I will not survive I am too weak, the next king will not be Aegon VI it will be Daeron III strong as a dragon and loyal to his pack as a wolf." Jon sighed his brother was right what could one say when faced with this, "Tell me brother have you found a woman?"

"Just one, Dany likes her," Jon said with a sigh, he knew Aegon wouldn't give up until he had told him what he wanted to know.

"Her name?"

"Hariel Baratheon."

"A Baratheon? Good, she has Targaryen blood, her great grandmother was a Targaryen, Rhaelle Targaryen she was the daughter of Aegon V it's a good match." Aegon nodded.

"Brother she is very different."

"She has to be if Dany likes her. Take her to meet Sunfyre if she can handle the dragon marry her and let her become Queen of Westeros." Aegon seemed to be weaker and almost seemed to drift off.

"I will brother," Jon promised his weak brother.

* * *

He vowed to send a message to Storm's End as soon as possible so he could get Hariel to meet Sunfyre.

" _Hariel! Where is that girl? Hariel!_ " Robert yelled as he rushed through the halls of Storm's End.

Hariel sat in her rooms thinking of her strange dreams she remembered clearly one of the spells, Accio. She stretched out her hand and focused on a pillow she breathed deeply and then she said, "Accio Pillow." Nothing happened and she sighed it would have been awesome to have magic, perhaps Harry wasn't her or perhaps he lost all his magic and she was what was left.

" _Hariel!_ " her father burst into her room.

She startled and tried to calm her racing heart, "By the gods! Father, you scared me!"

"No time for that daughter!" Robert was red from running and breathing hard, "We have gotten a message an offer for your hand."

"Oh." She looked down, "So the Starks have accepted your terms?"

Robert looked at her, "No, the Prince has asked if he could come and visit you again, it's practically an offer for your hand." Robert smiled, "Aren't you happy?"

She smiled sadly, "Yes father, it will be a joy to host the prince." She had hoped that Jon understood her, she needed to be free and not be married, locked into a loveless marriage with a man she did not choose, but apparently, he didn't understand.

"I have told him he can come when it pleases him."

"Of course father."

"Keep shoes on your feet. If the prince comes and sees you without them it would be a shame."

"I promise to keep my shoes on." Hariel smiled at her father.

"My daughter married to a prince – wonderful." Robert left his daughters room and almost danced through the halls.

After that Hariel was measured for dresses and jewels were created for her so she would be properly dressed when the prince arrived after all she needed to look like a princess and she might as well dress like one. By the fourth day dressed in confining dresses she rebelled and with a last glance back she ran to the Godswood the only place she could be alone. She kneeled before the weirwood and began praying to the gods she had never prayed to before, "I don't know what to do this is not me, I am not fancy dresses or jewels I don't care about that, I want to be loved for being me. Is that too much to ask? Please give me an answer…" she begged.

She was on her knees she knew the yellow dress was getting dirty but she didn't care, the dress could be cleaned. She pulled the bracelets off; the fancy comb in her hair was also pulled out of her hair letting her hair fall freely down her back. The trees leaves moved in the wind and the sound comforted her, "I will do my best to accept my fate just don't leave me alone, bring comfort to me." She whispered.

The wind picked up and she looked around for the source when she heard a roar she looked up, above her was a golden dragon. She moved away hiding in the shade of a tree and the dragon landed in the clearing, Jon jumped off of the back and gently ran his hands over the face of Sunfyre.

"Hariel?" Jon turned and looked for her he was sure it was her.

"Hello, Jon." Hariel stepped forward but not too close she knew that a dragon was dangerous even when she was a good distance away.

"Hello," he smiled but sadness lingered in his eyes, "Are you all right?"

Hariel remembered that she had cried and hastily wiped her cheeks and eyes, "Yes I am fine."

"I have come to ask you a question and make a request." Jon bowed.

"Then ask." She held in more tears, her fate would be sealed when he asked and she knew it.

"Will you meet Sunfyre?"

"Is that the question?" he nodded, "I would love to meet her but will she refrain from eating me?"

Jon laughed, "I think she will like you, come closer give me your hand." He held out a hand, "She will not hurt you."

She walked forward slowly and placed her hand in Jon's his warm fingers closed around hers, "She is beautiful." Hariel whispered she stood half a step behind Jon so he was closer to the dragon.

"She is," Jon waited for Sunfyre to lay her head down when the dragon laid her head down he smiled, "Sunfyre this is Hariel Baratheon, Hariel this is Sunfyre the Golden."

"Hello." Jon stepped away and let Sunfyre look at her without any barrier, the great head moved to her and it breathed in deeply and a rumbling growl rose from the dragon.

"She likes you," Jon whispered suddenly from behind Hariel, his arms were around her she felt his breath on the back of her head.

"Jon! This is not proper!" Hariel laughed and pulled away from his embrace, "What was your request?"

"My request is not easy to make so promise to hear me out before you answer?"

"Yes, I will wait." She promised.

He smiled brilliantly, a smile she had seen on the king's face and suddenly she saw Rhaegar in the man before her, same features, same violet eyes only his hair color was different, "I want to ask for your hand in marriage, but before I do that you need to know what you say yes to. My brother Aegon is sick, very sick the maester told us that he will pass away sooner rather than later and I will become the Crown Prince, which means that I will become the king and my wife will become queen when my father dies, you need to decide if you can carry that responsibility." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "You need freedom and I promise to never hinder anything you want to do, I will give you space of your own to do with what you wish. I will let you decide when we have children; I will even let you go with Dany to see the Dothraki people. If that is what you wish, I only ask for your hand in marriage and offer my friendship and faithfulness to you."

He paused and she paused to digest this for a minute before she asked, "Why did you not ask my father? He would have said yes in a heartbeat."

"For that reason, I want to marry you not your father and you make the decision, I will not ask your father if you say no." Jon leaned against Sunfyre.

"So you will not force me into marriage?"

"No, we are friends and I hope we can become more. I want to marry a friend and hopefully, we can be happy." Jon said and waited for her answer.

Hariel thought this through, Jon offered her some freedom and they were beginning to become good friends perhaps it would even develop into love. She would rather marry him before she married anyone else, Robb wanted her to be the perfect Lady Stark and give him lots of Stark children like his mother did before her. "Then yes I would like to marry you."

"Shoes would be a good idea, Lady Hariel." He laughed.

She laughed and went over to where she had thrown her shoes and put them on, "What do you intend to do?"

Jon smiled boyishly, "Give you the experience of flying through the sky," he climbed onto Sunfyre and held out his hand, "Come on!" She smiled back and took his hand, "Step on her foreleg and push up we will help you up."

Hariel stepped onto the dragons leg and she felt the dragon raise her leg and Jon pulled her onto the dragon, "By the all the Gods." She whispered as she was seated behind Jon.

"Now hold on to me, she will take off in a rush and if you don't hold on you will fall."

She wrapped her arms around Jon and with two good beats of the wings they were up in the air over the trees and Sunfyre began flying towards Storm's End, the wind whipped around them and Hariel saw Jon raising his arms with a laugh, "Relax nothing will happen to you." He promised and she felt herself relax a bit, "Feel the wind and see the view."

She looked around and gasped the view was beautiful, Storm's End stood like a rock towards the sea, the forest and fields caught her eye in golden yellow and bright green, Sunfyre dived towards Shipbreaker Bay and they almost touched the water. Hariel laughed and whooped as they rose again, "You are fantastic Sunfyre!" she yelled to be heard over the winds.

They flew around Storm's End and landed in the courtyard, Jon jumped off of Sunfyre and opened his arms for Hariel she jumped down and Jon wrapped his arms securely around her.

"Hariel!" Robert ran towards them, "Where have you been?"

"I was visiting the Wierwood and Jon landed there before he was to arrive here." She explained.

"I wanted to speak with the Old Gods." Jon said as an explanation, in reality, he had seen her sitting in the clearing, her yellow dress had been very visible and had landed to speak with her, "I wish to speak with you Lord Robert if I may."

"Of course, Rose!" Rose hurried towards them, "Make sure Hariel is presentable and fit for a prince." He hissed and Rose nodded, she linked their arms and together they walked to Hariel's chamber.

"What happened Lady Hariel?" Rose asked gently as she found a new dress.

"I – He asked me to marry him – and – and I said yes."

Rose whirled around and stared at her, "You said yes before your father negotiated?"

"I know but he didn't want to go to my father unless I had said yes first."

"How romantic – I understand then." Rose sighed. They got her out of the dirty dress and into a new dress this one more simple, with just her yellow diamond necklace and the fancy comb her father had ordered to be made for her.

They made their way down to the great hall and saw Robert, Cersei, Gendry and Jon waiting for them. Cersei looked like she had bitten into a lemon, Robert and Gendry were smiling and Jon looked at her.

"Father, mother" she curtsied, "Gendry," Her brother bowed to her and she curtsied back, "Your highness." She curtsied again.

"Lady Hariel, I have a very important question for you." Jon was tense and she smiled to show him this was fine, "I have asked your father for your hand and he has accepted, will you accept your responsibilities?"

"I will your highness." She curtsied again.

Robert clapped, "Another wedding! My house is blessed."

"Or cursed," Cersei whispered with a glare, it was obvious that she had not been asked when Robert had given his permission.

"Silence woman!" Robert hissed and they all pretended that they hadn't heard, "Congratulations daughter, we will arrange for you to leave here after your brother's wedding and – "

"I am sorry Lord Baratheon but the wedding must take place sooner rather than later," Jon said.

"What?! You can't respect my daughter enough to let her get used to the idea before she is to travel to King's Landing?"

"I can and I wish circumstances were different, but I need to be back in King's Landing as soon as possible. As we are to be family, I can tell you why: my brother is sick and we fear he may die I need to be by his side." Jon said.

"I understand of course you need to be by his side," Hariel said gently.

"Die?" Robert seemed to be struggling for a bit, "Ah you need to be seen as a strong secure figure, the marriage will need to be soon."

"As soon as possible you understand why," Jon sighed, "This is not ideal but I would ask you all to travel to King's Landing as soon as possible and let me take Hariel with me today so she can learn her way around the Red Keep and be introduced to my brother."

Robert looked at Jon then he turned to Gendry, "I trust him to keep Hariel safe and not take liberties, beside Hariel would castrate him if he tried."

Robert laughed, "True, Hariel pack a bag. We will come as soon as possible to see you married my dear daughter."

"We will stay here tonight." Jon said, "It is not pleasant flying at night, it can get cold."

"Then we will make a feast to celebrate your engagement," Robert announced.

"Rose," Hariel called her maid, "Can you pack a bag for me? Just my simple dresses and Grandmothers jewels."

"Of course Lady Hariel." Rose smiled and went to do as her lady asked of her.

* * *

Year 299 AC

Age:

Robert: 37

Cersei: 33

Myra: 32

Hariel: 15

Gendry: 14

Eddard: 36

Catelyn: 35

Robb: 16

Sansa: 13

Arya: 10

Bran: 9

Rickon: 4

Theon: 20

Rhaegar: 40

Lyanna: 32

Rhaenys: 19

Aegon: 18

Jon: 16

Dany: 16


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is here, this is for Ella, Sad sabrin, Thunder18, Aguillar1180, Venus914 and ZodiacsKlaroline who reviewed the last chapter, thank you all so much for encouraging me to write more and telling me what you think of my work.

Hariel and Jon left Storm's End the next day, they were flying on Sunfyre high above the ground and Hariel loved the freedom of it. Jon was careful and controlled Sunfyre with ease and they neared King's Landing quickly, "When we land I will dismount first and you will stay on Sunfyre until I tell you to come down." He yelled over the wind.

"Why?" Hariel shouted back curiously.

"The courtyard holds all our dragons, you know Sunfyre but Balarion, Viserion, and Drogon will not be happy that a stranger is in their home. I would land in a different place if I could but Sunfyre is not well behaved near farm animals and the farmers get nervous when they see her." Jon explained.

"Okay, I will stay with Sunfyre," Hariel said and noticed they neared a great city; it had to be King's Landing.

They moved down and Sunfyre landed in a large open courtyard and immediately Hariel noticed the other dragons. Balerion growled and snapped at Sunfyre, Drogon clicked his teeth together and Viserion emerald green and more compact than the other dragons, puffed out a bit of smoke. Jon swung his leg over and slid down Sunfyre's flank, "Easy Balerion," he never took his eyes from the ruby red dragon, "Stay on Sunfyre I will get my father."

"Yes." Hariel was breathless with fear; she had had dreams of Harry out flying a dragon but Harry was not her, she caressed the golden scales and kept still, after what felt like hours but was most likely minutes Rhaegar and Jon walked into the courtyard. Without fear, Rhaegar strode up to Balerion and the dragon growled.

"No! Balerion this is fine, you do not get to decide who does what here, this is my home." Rhaegar said and nodded when Balerion lay down.

Jon hurried over to her and held out his arms, "Come down Hariel, nothing will happen now Father has his way with Balerion." Hariel was caught in his arms and her legs almost buckled but she gripped his arms and remained standing, "Come on let's get you inside." He kept his arms around her and together they walked towards the door, Drogon seemed to be curious and moved forward but Sunfyre blocked him and hissed warningly.

The door closed behind them, "That was intense." Hariel breathed.

"Yes, but it is fine when they get used to your smell you can come and go as you will." Jon smiled, "Let me show you your room where you can get freshened up."

Jon led her through the halls and Hariel compared it to her home, where Storm's End was decorated with tapestries and paintings the halls in the Red Keep were bare and the rough stone was exposed. They arrived at a door with a carving of a flowering cherry tree; Jon opened the door and proudly said: "This is your room."

"Hello, brother." Rhaenys smiled she had been seated on a chair in the room, "I am here to help Hariel get comfortable and welcome her to our home, Aegon wants to see you."

Jon looked at Hariel and she smiled, "Go your sweet sister will help me and answer my questions." Jon smiled and left the room.

Hariel looked around it was a big room with a dressing table in stone that was carved with dragons, the bed was big and looked comfortable the covers were a deep crimson the wood was dark and was carved with flowers, the sitting area was a large platform with pillows of different colors strewn over the surface and two chairs of white wood. It was not what she would have done but all in all, it was not too bad, some light touches here and there and this room would be perfect.

"Do you like it?" Rhaenys asked.

"Oh yes, it's beautiful," Hariel assured the princess.

"You have a beautiful view from your balcony, you can see the sea." Rhaenys gestured to the open door leading outside. They walked out to the balcony and Hariel smiled when she saw the sea it made her feel at home, "I helped decorate for you with Lyanna, if you want anything changed just tell me and I will help you get the right people, although I would refrain from doing it this soon as Lyanna will use it against you."

"How?" Hariel was worried now, she had never been around the court and she knew nothing about the political games.

Rhaenys smiled, "She will claim that you didn't like the rooms, were ungrateful and wanted to change everything." She held up a hand when Hariel would protest, "She would say it even if you only changed a chair, everything here is done with an ulterior motive. Just remember that and you will do fine."

"Thank you, Princess."

"Call me Rhae please; we are to be family, sisters." Rhaenys smiled and suddenly Hariel noticed the similarities between her and Jon they had the same smile and the dark hair made them look alike.

"Rhae then, thank you for your advice I know nothing of court but I will do my best not to offend or blunder too much," Hariel promised her new friend.

"Aegon wanted to meet you; do you have a dress you can change into?" Rhaenys asked with a sad look as she remembered her brother.

Hariel took the bag she had and pulled out a dress and sighed it was wrinkled and not suitable, she sighed and shook her head, "They are all wrinkled."

Rhaenys helped her hang her dresses so they would straighten a bit, "Lyanna has had some dresses made for you but –" Rhaenys walked to a door to a dressing room and sighed, "They are not suitable."

Hariel looked at the dresses, they were in every color except Targaryen red, a blatant offense as she was marrying into their house, and their cuts were wrong necklines cut too low and fabrics that were see through, Hariel laughed.

"This is not a laughing manner Hariel; she is trying to ruin you," Rhaenys said.

"Yes but not hard enough and I can fight back without seeming ungrateful."

"How?" Hariel smiled and pulled the dress she was wearing over her head and picked one dress that was purple, low neckline and then a white dress she found a pair of scissors and cut the white dress, "We do not have time for you to sew a new dress." Rhaenys fretted.

"I just need the skirt and a few stitches." Hariel took the skirt from the white dress and with some careful stitches she had added the skirt under the purple one, she put the dress on, "It will hold for today but then I need to reinforce the stitches, I was never really good at this."

"It looks perfect." Rhaenys said with a big smile, the white skirt underneath made the purple fabric seem less see through and it gave the dress some life, "But what about the low neckline?"

"I am a Lannister's daughter and I know how to dress." Hariel walked back into the other room and searched her bag and then she made a noise of triumph as she pulled out a choker, it was made with amethysts, opals, and pearls. It had delicate chains with small pearls that would frame her collar bones and right in the middle between her breasts a delicate chain with a big teardrop fire opal would rest. "This jewelry would never work with a normally cut dress, but now it will add to the dress and make it seem intentional."

"You have effectively outsmarted Lyanna without offending her, I'm impressed," Rhaenys said with a smile, Hariel began brushing her hair and let it fall in black curly waves down her back and it finished the look and covered her upper back again hiding how revealing the dress really were.

"There, now I can be presented to your family." Hariel smiled as Rhaenys led her through the halls towards Aegon's apartments, "Anything I should know about Aegon when I meet him?"

"Just be honest and don't pity him he is aware of how sick he is and he is not scared of death," Rhaenys said with a small sad smile.

They arrived and walked inside Lyanna, Rhaegar, Dany, and Jon were already there, Rhaenys curtsied and Hariel did the same half a second later, "Welcome to the Red Keep Lady Hariel." Rhaegar said.

"Thank you, your majesty, I am happy to be here." Hariel smiled sweetly as she slowly rose.

"Can't even hold a curtsey," Lyanna mumbled.

"And thank you, my queen, for decorating my room so beautiful and preparing the beautiful dresses, I am truly unworthy of your kindness." Hariel curtsied again.

Lyanna looked like a fish out of water for a minute before she pulled herself together, "I am glad you can find use of the dresses."

"My son wants to meet you alone, he is in there," Rhaegar said with a smile.

Hariel was shocked she had at least hoped to have Jon with her, but this was like another test Hariel nodded and gracefully she walked to the door her eyes met Jon's for a moment and he smiled encouraging to her and she opened the door to the bedchamber. It was dim and she walked quietly to the bed, "Your royal highness?" she curtsied

"You are the girl Daeron chose?" Aegon leaned forward his white hair shone in the dim light; his purple eyes were sharp.

"I'm Hariel Baratheon, your royal highness."

He smirked and narrowed his eyes "What do you think you can do to become the queen?"

"I don't think I can do anything to become queen, I am marrying the prince and therefore I will not become queen. But I will do anything to support my new husband." Hariel smiled.

"Why do you wish to become a princess and possibly queen?"

"I have no wish to be neither a princess nor a queen, I'm satisfied with being Hariel Baratheon but Jon asked me and I want to be there for him and support him through the tough times and the easy. I want to do whatever it takes to make mine and Jones marriage a happy and successful one."

Aegon looked at her and then he nodded, "You will do well, learn to play the game and you will do great." He coughed and Hariel looked away as she noticed a dark shadow it seemed to encompass the entire room, it reached for Aegon and Hariel moved without thinking she grabbed the shadowy hand and was startled when the shadow was tangible. The shadow turned the great head and it seemed to stare at her, faintly she noticed that Aegon seemed frozen and she couldn't hear the sea or the gulls that she had heard before the shadow appeared. "Mistress?"

Hariel shivered, she knew that voice she had heard it when she dreamed of Harry, specifically, the dream where Harry had accepted his responsibility as Master of Death, the birthmark on her hip hurt like a branding iron was placed on her skin. She tried to talk but even her voice seemed to be frozen, cold air flowed over her and she gasped, "Please." She whispered.

"Mistress," the shadow changed and soon she saw a young blond man standing where the shadow had been he had light green eyes and a smile that made her relax, with his other hand he caressed her face "You are here, you were lost to me." He whispered almost reverently.

"Lost?" Hariel felt as if she was underwater, "Who are you?"

"You know me, mistress." He laughed freely.

"Death." She remembered the rumors she had heard the servants whispering that she somehow was connected to death, her father had never allowed her to be close to people who were dying and now she understood, her dreams were not dreams they were memories.

"Yes, I am Death and you are my mistress I have searched for you. I will take this boy and then we can go." Death smiled and reached for Aegon again.

"No!" Hariel grabbed his hand again, "And go where?"

"He needs to die." Death blinked when she didn't let go, "And we need to go home."

Hariel shook her head, "No. Aegon is not – he can't – I'm marrying his brother."

"No, you need to come with me. You are mine." Death seemed to change his eyes were becoming darker and so was his hair.

"No I am me not him, I cannot be him!" Hariel denied she didn't want to be Harry or end up like him, "I am not your mistress! I can't be I am just Hariel Baratheon!"

"You are Harry, Hariel, master and mistress!" Death growled his eyes were completely black now.

"No!"

"You belong to me!" Death hissed his hair was black and his clothes were black as night.

"No!" Hariel cried, "You do not own me, I am not who you think I am! I will never be your mistress." Darkness seeped into the room it was almost completely dark now Death seemed to get bigger again, her breath made small clouds as the temperature dropped again, "I refuse."

"Give me my items!" Death growled.

"I can't, I don't know where they are!"

Death sneered and looked at her hip, "They are there I can feel them."

He placed his hand on her hip and she yelled in pain when the hot feeling returned even worse than before, it felt as if she was touched by hot coals and that something was ripping her skin of off her hip "No it hurts."

Death pulled back shocked, "You," the darkness receded and light returned to Death, "You are my items."

"What?"

"I can't take my items, you are the items the foolish red-haired boy took you from me and then you became my items. I need you, but you cannot come to me. I must wait."

"For what?" Hariel asked breathlessly.

"For your death, so you can be mine again, you do not accept the responsibilities I will take the boy and then I will be gone." Death said but Hariel still held his hands.

"I – You can't take Aegon please," Hariel begged

"It's his time."

"Is there no way of letting him stay?"

"No. He is at his end."

"Do you know what ails him?" Hariel needed to know, every last maester that had been to see Aegon had claimed that they didn't know what ailed the prince.

Death looked at Aegon and then he nodded, "He was always weak and would never have survived, but he was aided."

"Poison?" Hariel whispered.

"Yes of some kind, he is ready and it is his time to go." Death said with finality.

"Will you let him live to see my wedding?" Hariel asked desperately.

Death looked at her for a while, "Would it help you, mistress?"

"Yes, if I am married to Jon before Aegon dies I will be safer. Let him see our wedding."

Death turned away and sighed, "Return to your spot by the bed and I will do as you ask, this is the last favor you can ask me."

"Thank you." Hariel walked back to her place and looked as Death waved a hand over Aegon and his black eyes met hers,

"He will be stable until after your wedding and then I will take him."

"Will I see you again?"

"You are my items; I can never hide from you. You will see me when I collect people near you but never again can you ask me to hold back. I have a purpose and it can be cruel and hurt, but this is for the best." Death smiled grimly.

"I understand thank you again." Death faded, other sounds returned and time seemed to move again, Aegon smiled at her. "Thank you, your royal highness I am grateful for your support," Hariel said.

"Call me Aegon, sister."

"Aegon, I am happy that you approve of me for I suspect that Lyanna doesn't," Hariel whispered with a teasing smile.

Aegon chuckled, "She is just worried, you are the sunrise and she is the setting sun both equally beautiful but different. She knows that you will become queen when our father passes away and then you will have power and strength." He studied her, "You have a peculiar taste in clothes."

Hariel laughed, "This is Lyanna's idea of a wardrobe and I just changed it a bit and added the jewelry."

"Yes, that is a peculiar piece, where is it from?" Aegon asked and gestured for her to sit down on the chair by his bed.

"It belonged to my grandmother Joanna Lannister; she received it from Queen Rhaella when she ended her service as a lady in waiting for the Queen."

Aegon nodded, "It is beautiful and I can see my grandmother's influence in it."

"She bequeathed it to my mother but my mother didn't feel like it matched her coloring so she gave it to me." Hariel smiled, "It is one of my most treasured belongings."

Someone knocked at the door and Jon opened the door, "Is everything fine?"

"Come in Daeron, I was just talking with the beautiful Lady Hariel." Aegon smiled faintly, "She is very clever and eloquent I like her."

"Thank you, Aegon." She said with a small laugh.

"So you approve?" Jon asked jokingly, "I got worried when you stayed in here for so long." He grinned like a naughty schoolboy.

"No, I just enjoy your brother's company," Hariel said as she winked to Aegon.

"Yes, she has decided that she would rather marry me and become the Crown Princess than marry a simple prince like you," Aegon said with a laugh that ended in a cough.

"I knew it!" Jon laughed, "While you are lying in bed playing sick, you were just waiting for me to bring my future bride home so you could steal her."

"You know me so well." Aegon drawled while he coughed again.

"Rest Aegon, you need to regain your strength." Hariel said with a smile as she made sure he was comfortable and refilled the glass with water from the pitcher that stood on the bedside table, "I will see you later."

They walked out and Jon smiled at her "You were good with him, thank you."

"I am not scared of death or sickness; he seems so nice and made me feel welcome." Hariel noticed they moved towards bigger hallways, "Where are we going?"

"To the throne room, my father wants to introduce you and possible ladies-in-waiting will be chosen for you," Jon explained.

"Oh." Hariel had hoped to get more time to prepare, but she also knew that they were rushing through things so they were prepared for Aegon's passing.

The guards opened the doors and the whole court were present, Hariel took Jon's arm and they walked together towards the throne, "May I present," Rhaegar said his voice ringing loudly through the hall, "My son Prince Daeron and his betrothed Hariel Baratheon, they will be married in a week."

This proclamation was met with chatter and rumors, Hariel could see the power games already beginning. Many of the girls were looking at her dress and the choker she wore and she knew that some would be copying her dress soon. Her dress and style were a direct opposite to the Queens fashion she wore heavy gray and blue dresses, the necklines cut straight across, her hair was always brushed away in a bun and her only jewelry was the tiara made of silver, made with delicate flowers in gold and diamonds and at the center was a wolf in diamonds. She looked like the northern bride she had been and not the Targaryen queen she was.

They stopped in front of the dais that Rhaegar stood on and Hariel curtsied and Jon bowed, "Welcome Hariel Baratheon, we have anticipated your arrival for a while." It was a lie of course but it made the decision seem like it was less rushed.

"Thank you, your majesty, for your gracious welcome, I am very happy to be here." Hariel saw the hand Rhaegar offered her and she took it and straightened as he gave her hand to Jon, it was a symbol that the two were blessed by his father. With the formalities out of the way everyone began mingling, rumors and gossip fueling every conversation.

Rhaegar smiled, "Welcome again, I have picked noble girls that could become your ladies-in-waiting if you want to keep them of course." He led Hariel over to six girls that stood together, "Hariel this is Zia Frey, Marissa Frey, Wylla Manderly, Brienne of Tarth, Margaery Tyrell and Elinor Tyrell, ladies this it Hariel Baratheon."

The girls curtsied and Hariel knew she had to choose between them or keep them all, she smiled as she saw Brienne she was from one of the houses sworn to the Baratheon house so she knew Brienne very well, she knew Margaery a bit from the time she met Lady Olenna when her father had tried to make a match to Loras Tyrell, Zia and Marissa Frey were some of the many Frey girls, Wylla Manderly and Elinor Tyrell were not girls she knew anything about but she knew what Rhaegar had done he had chosen girls from the north and the south and made sure she had a diverse choice so he wouldn't offend anyone, she smiled to them, "I want to speak with each of you and then I will make my decision, we will speak tomorrow."

The girls curtsied and nodded to her, Hariel turned and saw her uncle Jaime make his way over to her, "Uncle Jaime, I haven't seen you in ages!" she took his arm so they could whisper together and no one could overhear their conversation.

"Little Deer," Jaime smiled, "You have grown more beautiful than ever and betrothed to a prince, a man I can't threaten."

Hariel laughed, "He will treat me, right uncle. You have nothing to worry about."

"I know. Your uncle Tyrion is here as well and father." Jaime looked at her from the corner of his eye and kept his mask firmly in place.

Hariel's smile faded, "Oh,"

"Don't look like that, you have to play the game and never let anyone see your true feelings. Smile Hariel."

"I know but what does he want?" Hariel smiled and nodded as two nobles curtsied to her.

"He wants power," Jaime sighed, "He wants to gain influence over you and Jon, he is your grandfather, a patriarch, and a Lannister."

"If only he would love me without trying to gain power through me," Hariel said wistfully.

"He loves you but rumor has it that Jon Arryn is dying and the position as the Hand will be free."

"And he wants to be Hand?" Hariel shook her head gently, "He reaches too far."

"But he expects you to influence the king." Jaime smiled, "He thinks that Rhaegar and Jon are weak."

Hariel nodded and smiled widely as Tyrion made his way towards them with a pitcher in one hand and a glass in the other, "Little Deer!" He exclaimed with a big gesture causing the wine to be spilled onto the floor narrowly missing one of the Lady Frey's' dresses, "Congratulations!"

Hariel giggled, "Thank you uncle Tyrion, I think you are tipsy." She loved Tyrion, he was a dwarf and incredibly intelligent, he had made it a mission in his life to visit his niece and he told her stories and sang songs for her. That he made Cersei frown and resent his presence, his snide remarks, and verbal jabs was something that Hariel loved as her mother was cold and cruel towards her. Tyrion was also the one who had insisted that she be taught to read and write as good as any man, thanks to him she could take every man down with only her words.

Tyrion looked into the pitcher and nodded, "I'm very much drunk my girl, drunk. To my misfortune, there is no more of the good Dornish red."

"That is not good, to run out of a good red is very poor manners, and a Lannister should never be drunk." She said seriously.

"No," Tyrion swayed a bit, "But how else am I supposed to get through these celebrations."

"With tact and decorum!" Tywin hissed as he joined their little circle.

"I always forget that," Tyrion said dryly and winked at Hariel who stamped down her giggles.

"Grandfather." She curtsied.

"Granddaughter, you look well." Tywin looked at her and his eyes focused on the choker.

"Thank you, Grandfather, I am well and you look as strong as a great young Lion." She smiled sweetly playing with the names people had given him of the Old Lion and the Great Lion of the Rock.

"I am, walk with me granddaughter," he held out his arm and Hariel took it with a silent sigh, "You look like your grandmother wearing that."

"Really?"

"Yes, she was also beautiful but I think that the amethysts suit you more than they did her with your dark hair and those green eyes." She knew her eyes were different than the normal Lannister eyes they were normally a more calm green sometimes with hints of gold. Together they walked passed many people who noticed Lord Lannister and his granddaughter who was climbing to get closer to the throne. Many bowed and tried to get closer but Tywin was an expert in the court and he evaded them efficiently, "Now you must take care and never do anything that can cause our downfall, we are rising higher than anyone could expect. Lannister's will be closer to the throne than ever."

"I know grandfather, I will bring honor to our family."

"I want you to take Gerion's daughter into your service."

"Gerion's – but she is –"

"Yes but she can rise with us it only takes one good marriage," Tywin said coldly, "She is a beauty, let her be one of your ladies and she can make a good match."

"She is only eleven summers."

"She is more than ready to serve you." Tywin grabbed her arm tightly and she knew he was serious, he would not let her go without a positive answer, she nodded and his grip slackened.

"May I borrow my betrothed?" Jon cut them off with a tight smile, "For a dance?"

"Of course Prince Jon." Tywin bowed stiffly his eyes flashed with anger at being interrupted.

"I would be delighted," Hariel answered.

"I thought you needed a bit of a rescue, it looked serious." Jon led her to the other dancers and he smiled, "I don't particularly like your grandfather."

Hariel smiled back, "I don't either; he is very focused on himself and the Lannister reputation. I am happy you got me away before I was forced to tell him what I really think."

Jon laughed, he remembered her sharp tongue and they separated as the dance required, they found new partners in the dance, danced through the steps and soon they returned to each other, "He wanted something from you?"

"Yes, his brother Gerion's daughter Joy, he wants me to make her one of my ladies." Jon led them out of the dance and turned so he could look into her eyes, "She is just eleven."

Jon sighed, "She is awfully young."

"You don't know the worst of it; she is a bastard Joy Hill."

"What?" Jon looked shocked, "How can he expect you to choose her?"

"She is a very good girl and she has been hidden in our family, no one would know."

"They would." Jon said with solemn eyes, "They would dig through all the information about her until they found out who she was."

Hariel sighed and thought, "I could take her and let her serve me, we do not hide her name but she would be lowest amongst my ladies."

"Don't accept her until you have almost filled their positions with other noble girls then make it seem as if it's a favor to a poor family member."

"Out of the goodness of my heart and family affection," Hariel nodded, "I know what to do."

They danced together until Rhaegar swept Hariel away and danced with her, he was a charmer and Hariel laughed more than she could remember ever doing. A smiling Jaime danced with her too, causing many girls to sigh he was gallantly leading her across the floor winking to the maidens and ladies, the Lion of Lannister, of the King's Guard, featured in the fantasy of many maidens and Jaime knew it all too well. Hariel was surprised when she saw her uncle Renly at the party he loved partying but he normally preferred to stay away from political situations, but apparently, he was here to see his niece betrothed.

"Uncle Renly."

"Niece," Renly smiled, "I have not seen a woman radiating so much since your mother found out she was pregnant."

"Until I was born a girl," Hariel hissed, her uncle was always good at finding people's sore spots and using them when he wanted.

"That is not what is important," Renly waved his hand carelessly, "you are going to be a princess."

"Yes, I am betrothed to the prince so I guess I am. Why are you here Uncle?"

His blue eyes so much like her fathers and Gendry's met hers and he smiled, "For the party of course."

Hariel sighed her father, his own brother, couldn't deal with Renly on a day to day basis so normally he would send Renly away, just to get some peace and quiet. She had often laughed when her father had said that he didn't know who was worse, Renly or Cersei when they complained. "It was nice to see you Uncle but I have to find Jon."

"Of course," Renly laughed, "I will find something to amuse me."

Hariel turned and hurried away as fast as possible, who knew what Renly would get up to. The gathering was beginning to end and Hariel was silently glad, she had been up early and traveled on dragon to the Red Keep, then the meeting and gathering she was very tired.

Rhaenys found her and smiled, "It's time to retire before the men get too drunk."

"Of course Rhae, will you show me the way I am not sure I could find my own room." Hariel laughed as Rhae linked their arms.

"Sure, we need to get you to bed and you will join Jon as you both visit the Great Sept of Baelor."

"Why do we visit the Sept of Baelor?"

Rhae laughed, "So your union can be blessed by the High Septon, Septons, Septas and the Silent Sisters. They will all bless your union and you will both be acknowledged by our faith as a future pair."

Hariel nodded, "I hope they will accept it."

"They will. We are the house blessed by dragons. They will not do anything that can pull us from our generous mood." Rhaenys stated. "Your family is also on their way, they will make it here before the ceremony."

"I am happy to hear it." Hariel said with a smile, "I need to fix my wardrobe I cannot add these jewels to all the dresses. I need some thread in different colors and needles so I can change them."

"I will help you change them, together we can make them more fitting and I have some white fabric we can add under the skirts so it will be less see through," Rhaenys promised.

The next day Hariel dressed in one of the dresses she brought with her it was orange-golden silk, off-shoulder with long poet sleeves, it was draped with lace in a gold color. It was a simple design but it was one of Hariel's favorite dresses, she found her great-grandmother Rhaelle's fire-opal it was made of the raw stone, only rounded so it didn't have any sharp edges and a delicate silver chain was added it was one of her treasures. She fastened it around her neck and made a rope braid with the sides of her hair and joined both ends so it fell like a rope down her back, the rest was free to curl around her.

Someone knocked on the door, "Enter." Hariel called out.

"Lady Hariel?"

Hariel turned to the door and smiled when she saw Brienne waiting for her, "Brie!" she smiled, "Come in."

Brienne curtsied clumsily, "Thank you."

"Brie we have been friends for many years, please do not be so formal with me, come sit." Hariel sat and Brienne did the same, "Your father sent you, didn't he?"

"He wants me to make a good marriage," Brienne sighed, "It will never happen."

"Perhaps you just haven't found the right one yet." Hariel assured her, "You are my friend and therefore I am expected to show you favor, but I want to help you. You are trained in the art of war and I want to make a Queens Guard of capable women. I want you to lead them." Hariel whispered the last bit to her.

"A Queens Guard?" Brienne frowned.

"Shh – no one knows yet. I want to make it into a guard that can blend into the surroundings here at court. Like knights in dresses with skills to be deadly, if the situation calls for it."

"Ah, and you want my help?"

"Yes Brie, you are one of my only friends and I like you a lot. Please say you will help me in this trying time." Hariel begged her.

"I will do what I can to help you Hariel." Brienne nodded she rose and towered over Hariel in a way that had amused people Brienne the Beauty and Hariel the Graceful, together they were an odd pairing but they were good friends.

"Thank you." They hugged and Hariel smiled, "Then I expect to see you tomorrow as my lady-in-waiting."

Brienne curtsied and left the room and the next girl walked inside, it was Zia Frey she was a thin willowy girl with brown hair that she had pulled up in a simple ponytail, she wore a blue dress made from wool and she had no jewelry at all.

"Zia Frey right?" Hariel asked to be sure.

"Yes, Lady Hariel." Zia had a beautiful voice, she would be a lovely singer, and her big brown eyes seemed to be curious and weary.

"Please sit down," Zia scrambled to do that she almost plopped down into the seat, "Now why do you want to be my lady-in-waiting?"

She seemed to hesitate, "I am a hard worker, I will help you and do as you ask."

Hariel smiled such a simple and timid answer but then again she had heard that the Twins were filled with Frey children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren, her soft spoken voice would not be well received in that mess, "I see, that is good qualities but why do you want to be my lady-in-waiting?"

"I – I am…" she seemed to falter.

"Be honest with me."

"I want to be free of home, my family – you have of course heard how they are all waiting to become the next Frey Lord." She looked up, "If I served you I could find a nobleman to take me away from the Twins and I could be a Lady of my own home."

Hariel smiled, "I see, exactly how long do you expect to be in my service?"

"As long as you want me to." She hurriedly said and Hariel nodded, "I wouldn't want to leave you without your support and permission."

"Then I expect to see you tomorrow." Hariel bid her goodbye she knew she couldn't take more than 5 girls or her ladies would surpass Lyanna's, she had two now and the correct number would be four so one more and then Little Joy. Margaery Tyrell strode confidently into the room and Hariel smiled, Margaery never hesitated to make an impression her dark hair curled around her elegantly and her blue eyes smiled along with her lips, she wore a blue gown in her own distinct style. She had a necklace on with a golden rose.

"Hello, Lady Hariel."

"Margaery, it's been too long."

"That it has, how are you dear?" Margaery smiled sweetly.

"Fine and you?"

"Oh father is arranging a marriage for me; I am apparently going to the North. To be the bride of Robb Stark," Margaery stuck her tongue out, "Thanks for that, now that you snagged the prince I am left with the cold North."

"If anyone could tame the North and whip Robb Stark into shape it would be you." Hariel laughed.

"True."

"Lady Olenna would be proud of you when you did that." Hariel smiled, "And I would love for you to be in the North, you could help me, I don't have a firm hand on the North with Lyanna against me. I fear for my place." Hariel confessed in whispers.

"Do you promise to be my friend and perhaps get our children together?" Margaery asked with a serious look.

"I promise to always be your friend and we can see if our children like each other when they get to that age," Hariel promised and Margaery nodded.

"Then I will marry the boy if he is honorable."

"That he is, he is a most eligible candidate for marriage and good looking," Hariel promised and they both giggled.

"Goodbye Princess Hariel," She curtsied with a laugh, "I will see you when I marry or when you visit me."

"Goodbye Margaery, may you find great happiness." Margaery left and Hariel sighed deeply, only three ladies to go.

"My lady." The girl curtsied as soon as she entered, she was another Frey girl and Hariel knew she was more scheming than Zia, Marissa Frey was a robust girl with cold brown eyes.

"Marissa Frey, why should you be my Lady-in-waiting?" Hariel did not offer her a seat to see how she reacted.

"I am the daughter of Merrett Frey and Mariya Darry, I am a noble girl with the bloodline that shows my fitness in being a companion to any princess." She sneered.

Hariel was sure that she never met a more unpleasant girl, besides she could not favor the same family two times over. She had already chosen the sweet Zia Frey, "Thank you, Marissa Frey, I think that you would be great in my service but I believe that you are destined for greatness and not for service."

Her flattery worked and the girl smiled with superiority, "So you do not need me in your service?"

"I believe that you belong somewhere else and I would only hold you back." Marissa nodded and left without a word, she was flattered and would not speak ill of Hariel.

"My lady," the next girl smiled, she had dyed her long hair green, her eyes were a piercing blue and she seemed to observe everything at once. She sat down without being asked and just looked straight at Hariel.

"Wylla Maderly, why do you want to be my Lady-in-waiting?" Hariel asked her

Wylla looked at her and scoffed, "Honestly?" Hariel nodded, "I do not want to be here, my father thinks this will offer him a better standing and get me a better marriage. I hate the court and the thought of being in someone's service, but I will do what my family wants; besides it might push the idea of marriage a bit further back in my father's eyes."

"Thank you for your honesty, can I be honest back?"

"Of course."

"I know what people think of me when they hear my name they think I am a hotheaded Baratheon and a scheming Lannister for how could I not be when my parents are who they are?"

"Are you not hotheaded and scheming?" Wylla narrowed her blue eyes.

"I'm very much hotheaded when the mood strikes me," Hariel laughed, "And I can be scheming, I'm very good at making things go my way. But people think that's all I am, they don't want to give me a chance or make me prove myself."

"You are judged not on your whole character but by a few rumors and claims." Wylla nodded understanding entered her eyes.

"So my position here is fragile and I know that one misstep would leave me with a ruined reputation and a possible rebellion."

"Rebellion?" Wylla whispered scared and wide-eyed.

Hariel leaned forward and whispered the next part one never knew who was listening, "My father is a wise ruler but he is the essence of "Ours is the Fury", he will see my disgrace as an offense towards him and he will defend my honor and that of our family to death. If he decided to defend me the Lannister's would join his cause and then the realm would be torn apart by dragon fire." Hariel looked outside at the blue sky, "I know what's at stake and how I must watch every step I take to avoid any scandal or rumor. I need some good women at my side, women who wouldn't report to others, who would show me the honor of being my friends in this lonely place."

"You need women who will support you and not run with gossip." Wylla said her tone wry, "That can be difficult."

"I know that is why I wanted to meet with all of you individually, to see if you would be honest and how you would behave when facing me." Hariel smiled, "I want you to be a part of my ladies, what is your answer?"

Wylla leaned back in the chair and thought for a bit Hariel rose and walked outside on the balcony and looked at King's Landing people were busy buying, selling, working or talking it made Hariel smile to see so much life in one place. "Lady Hariel…" Wylla walked out and stood beside her, "I would say yes, I believe I would enjoy being with you every day and helping you."

"Thank you, are you ready to stay or do you need to go home?" Hariel had not asked Brienne or Zia if they were ready as their families would provide everything they could wish for here, she didn't know how wealthy the Manderly family was.

"My father will send me what I need if I miss anything, should I wash my hair?" Wylla asked while she gestured to her hair, she would be blond if she washed the dye out her eyebrows were not dyed and they were pale blond.

"No, I like it. You are yourself completely and I prefer that." Hariel answered honestly.

Wylla smiled brilliantly "Thank you."

"You're welcome, now I want to see you tomorrow as my lady-in-waiting. Write your father and tell him of your great misfortune." Hariel laughed.

"I will, perhaps if I make my situation seem extra wretched then he will send me more funds." Wylla laughed as she hurried out of the room.

The last girl was Elinor Tyrell, Hariel had filled her ladies but she didn't want anyone to feel like she didn't offer them a fair chance. Elinor was a delicate willowy girl with a smile on her face; she almost danced into Hariel's rooms.

"Hello!" she said almost bouncing with joy; Hariel could just imagine the great Olenna trying to calm this girl down.

"Welcome to my rooms Elinor Tyrell, why do you want to be my lady-in-waiting?"

"I want to be at court, to see the world, to find a wonderful man to marry and to run a great house," Elinor spoke hurriedly as if she needed to get it all out.

"I see, but you will not see much of the world here, I will get married and then I will be here unless my husband wants to take me with him," Hariel said with a wink to Elinor who giggled.

"I see, but to be at court must be romantic." Elinor sighed.

Hariel nodded she was a sweet girl but she could never be in court, with her romanticized ideas she would be eaten whole by the wolves at court. "I am sorry but I am not sure you are ready yet for life at court, I know you will do any position honor and if one of my ladies marries I will, of course, think of you immediately."

"Thank you, Lady Hariel." Elinor curtsied and left with a big smile. Margaery and Elinor couldn't be more different if they tried, but Elinor could still grow into a formidable woman.

Hariel hurried outside after all her meetings she needed fresh air and she sank onto a bench where she could relax and breathe alone for a while. Rhae found her after a while it was time to go to the Great Sept of Baelor, Hariel had been in the gardens for a while and had found one of the most beautiful flowers, she had it in her hand as she walked towards Jon.

"Are you ready?" he asked looking worried.

"Yes, as ready as I will ever be." Hariel smiled.

They walked together into the sept and the High Septon met them, "Welcome Prince Daeron and Lady Hariel, you have come for our blessing?"

"We seek your blessing and the blessing of the Seven," Jon said with a firm voice.

"We need their guidance when we enter into this marriage, we ask you humbly to pray for us," Hariel said with a small smile and the High Septon seemed pleased these young people needed him and he was flattered by them.

"I will pray for you both, my blessings will go with you." He led them further inside and the Septas hurried to her while the Septon's hurried to Jon, the Silent Sisters were a few paces away from them all and they seemed to wait. They all began praying and began appealing to the gods, they called them by name and when the Stranger was called Hariel saw Death appear he smiled and bowed to her.

After the combined blessings the Septas pulled her away from Jon, "Do you wish to pray to one god?" they asked.

"I wish to pray to two,"

They began whispering amongst themselves until one of them told the others to be quiet, "Who do you want to pray to?"

"I wish to pray to the Maiden, as she will protect my innocence and purity until my marriage day and she has never steered me wrong." They murmured their agreement with her choice, "And I wish to pray to the Crone I need her guidance and wisdom when I become a princess of this realm."

They seemed a bit worried, "It is normal for a young woman before her marriage to pray to the Mother for children and a happy marriage." One of the septas said.

Hariel smiled, "I will pray to the Mother on my wedding day as is a tradition in the Baratheon house until that day I should never bother the Mother with my prayers as I am still a maid and will not get pregnant."

They nodded and led her to the Maidens shrine it was bedecked with flowers, bouquets, and jeweled flowers, she placed the beautiful flower on the shrine and sighed she knew this prayer was to be said out loud so everyone would know what she prayed for. She had agonized almost the whole night until she had her thoughts in order; she hoped that this would show everyone that she was a good choice.

"Maiden, protector of the innocent and the young please hear my prayer. I hope you understand that I will become a woman in a few days; I will need your guidance in these last few days. I bring you a flower, for although the flower will fade like youth it is still the most beautiful thing in a garden and a humble offering is all I can give you for these days where I need you more than ever." She curtsied and somehow she thought the statue smiled at her. "Protect the innocent and guard their lives, I promise to never let anything happen to children when I can stop it, guide me and never let my resolve weaken as I enter this marriage."

They proceeded to the Crone and that shrine was covered in jewels and other precious things, the Septas seemed worried that she didn't bring anything. Hariel curtsied and picked up a knife that was on the shrine, she gathered some of her hair and cut it cleanly the septas gasped. Reverently Hariel placed the knife on the shrine again and twined her hair with a delicate golden chain she had wrapped around her wrist as a bracelet.

"Crone, I know I have not spoken to you as often as I should but I need your wisdom more than ever now. I am to become a princess and I need your wisdom to be the best princess I can be. Help me bring the people into my husband's heart, let them come to me for help and let me guide them with your wisdom." Hariel placed the hair on the shrine, "I give you locks of my hair and a golden chain as a symbol of my youth I pray that you find my simple offering proper as I will leave my youth when I marry and become a woman."

She curtsied and the stunned septas led her out to wait for Jon, just a few hours later the entirety of King's Landing knew what she had done, her words and her offerings. The poor thought her offerings were wonderful and showed that she knew her people, the rich thought her humble and honest something they admired, and the middle classes thought she was the right choice for a new princess with such insight and understanding.

She was quickly learning that Lyanna cared little for anyone but her family and her closest friends and that left a gap for Hariel to use. Hariel smiled as her ladies gathered three days later the day before her family was to arrive, she had requested that they all wore white this morning and they all had on white dresses.

Hariel had a white wool dress on and she had collected baskets of things she wanted to take with her. Three members of the Kingsguard were coming with them to protect them, Lewyn Martell, Arthur Dayne and Jaime Lannister, they walked to an orphanage and Hariel made her way inside the woman who greeted her was shocked to see the royal visitors. Each of the ladies and Hariel carried a basket covered with a white cloth; they were all smiling and nodded pleasantly to the woman. The woman had blond hair and kind brown eyes; she was petite but still looked stern enough to manage the children.

"I am sorry to come like this without a warning but I wanted to see if you or the children needed anything." Hariel was aware that they had had curious followers from the moment they left the Red Keep and now people gathered outside to see what the future princess wanted in an orphanage.

"It is fine Lady Hariel, what can we do for you today?" The woman said while she brushed her blue dress with her hands in hope of looking more presentable. "I'm Lyra."

"Lyra I'm here to meet the children if you will let me."

"We would be honored but the children are not suitable for such distinguished guests."

Hariel guessed that that meant that the children were dirty. "I would like to meet them still."

Lyra nodded and led them further inside, the place was clean and relatively tidy with at least twenty children running around playing. "Children!" Lyra called and they turned to look at her stopping their playtime, "Lady Hariel has come from the Red Keep to meet you, remember your manners and be good for her."

The children turned their curious eyes to Hariel and her ladies and Hariel smiled, "Hello can we sit? I have some things for you all." The children gathered around her when she sat she pulled her basket closer, "Let me see," she rummaged through it for a bit and then she pulled out a small dress and presented it to one of the small girls the girl gasped and gave a gap-toothed smile, "This is for you sweetheart, you will all get some new clothes from me today, I want you all to have what you need and to be happy."

They distributed clothes amongst the children and Hariel listened to everything the children told her, she treated them with respect and understanding. She laughed when one of the boys hugged her and left dirty fingerprints on her dress, it was partly why she had dressed in white so people would notice them and would see that she was not afraid of a little dirt, and neither would she shy away from the poor.

They visited three orphanages; distributing clothes, food, and toys, and Hariel left them with a promise to come back and promised them assistance if they ever needed anything. They walked back to the Red Keep and Hariel knew every last person's eyes were looking at her, she was building a reputation slowly but surely.


End file.
